Caught Red Handed In Love
by ChesterfieldsAndHM
Summary: Oliver dies of embaressment when Lilly catches him Touching himself. Worse yet, he was using a picture of Miley for his pleasure. Oliver deals with his feeling while Lilly discovers some she never thought she'd have. Moliver Loliver. T for sexual refrence
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Not my first fanfic, but the first one I've ever published. All reviews greatly appreciated. This story is a bit racy but not explicit or offensive. Takes place Sophomore year, so about next season. Disclaimer: I do not own HM, though I wish I had Miley lol

Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitor

16 year old Lilly Truscott bounced down the sidewalk to Oliver's house, eager to show him the new skateboard she just got for Christmas. It was December 26th, and because of all the stress and family stuff, Lilly and Oliver hadn't seen or talked to each other since the last day of school before the break. She idly wondered if Oliver got anything for Christmas, he asked everyone for money as his license test was only a few weeks away and he still had no car. Lilly didn't much care, she had her permit but wasn't really into cars and driving, She cared more about her skateboard.

Soon the Oken house was in view. Lilly bounced up the driveway, tucked her skateboard under her arm and rang the doorbell. ''Good Morning Officer Oken!'' She said as Oliver's mom opened the door. She was still in her pajamas with a tall mug of coffee in her hand. ''Are you ever tired? It's 8:30 in the morning, no school, no work, and you're still up early, bright as always.'' Mrs. Oken offered Lilly a cup of coffee, which she didn't need but drank anyway, and the two briefly chatted about Christmas stuff. Then she said, ''I think I heard Oliver get up a few minutes ago, you can go on up if you'd like.'' Lilly, still excited about her skateboard and now caffeinated, ran up the stairs. She turned down the hallway and walked to Oliver's room, where the door was closed. She quietly turned the knob, hoping to surprise him.

She pushed the door open and then her jaw dropped to the floor. Oliver was laying on his bed, naked, playing with himself and obviously enjoying it. He didn't see her and he had on headphones, so he was completely oblivious to his best friend standing in the doorway. Lilly thought she should have screamed and ran away, but for some reason she just stood there looking. Not in horror or awe, just looking. She thought, ''Lilly, why are you just standing here, this is gross, you are gross. But I've never seen a boy naked before. But it's Oliver, he's gross, and you're gross for looking.'' Lilly dropped her skateboard and screamed. Oliver jumped out of bed, fully revealing his naked body, then realized he was naked and dove under the covers. He screamed, then Lilly screamed. Oliver screamed, ''Get Out, ahhh, Lilly! What… '' Lilly stood there for a minute while Oliver muttered some things under his breath while he hurriedly put on some pants. In his embarrassed daze, he dropped a picture on the floor. ''Oliver I… I'm sorry… I just… It's ok.'' Oliver seemed to have calmed down slightly, but stared at the floor with a forlorn look on his face. Lilly spoke first, ''Ollie, I didn't mean to, I just, well opened the door.'' ''This is why we knock!'' He said with some anger in his voice. ''I'm not mad at you, I just, Didn't expect to see that.'' After a long, uncomfortable silence she said, ''Well look on the bright side, now you have a really embarrassing story to tell.'' ''I have about a thousand'', he said, still looking at the floor. Then he stood up, ''You better not tell anybody!'' He yelled. ''I won't'' Lilly said. She wouldn't go spreading it around school, but Miley would her first phone call as soon she left. She took a step forward and gave Oliver a hug. Over his shoulder she saw a photograph on the floor, he had been holding it earlier. She broke off the hug and said, ''So who's picture were you beating off to?'' He took a step back and put his foot over top of it so Lilly couldn't see. ''It's some nasty porn isn't it, you perve'' She said. ''No'' replied Oliver.

''So who is it?''

''No One''

''Is it Becca?''

''No''

''Joanie?''

''No''

''Was it Amber and Ashley?''

''Hell no, I'm not going to tell you, I'm embarrassed enough.''

Then a thought hit Oliver, Lilly was going to find out anyway, and she had just seen him naked, so he decided to tell her his last remaining secret. Hell, maybe she'd know what to do about it. He slowly moved his foot and bent down to pick up the picture. He handed it to Lilly. 

She stood there staring for the second time this morning. She looked at the picture, then Oliver, then the picture. It was Miley on the beach in her bikini with a flirty look on her face. ''Oliver, why Miley?'' ''Um, well, uh, she looks, uh, hot in that picture.'' Oliver was now redder than before, and when Lilly looked up again, she saw fear. ''So you think Miley is hot huh'' Lilly said with an odd mix of anger and flirtyness. Oliver looked up from his feet and said, ''Well. Since I guess you saw everything, well, I, Well, I'm in love with Miley. That's why I was beating off to her picture! That's why I hate Jake Ryan so much! She's why I work out and act all cool but it never works!'' Then he sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. Lilly sat next to him, having no idea what else to say or do. Then she heard Oliver cry. She put her arm around her broken and pathetic looking friend.

When Oliver was all cried out, Lilly said, ''Ollie, why didn't you tell me/'' ''Because you would hate me and so would Miley. It will ruin our friendship if this gets out. So if you tell Miley, I will fucking murder you. Best friends aren't supposed to feel this way about each other, and Miley doesn't feel this way about me.'' ''Maybe not'' She said trying to comfort her friend. ''But Miley's single and maybe if she knew…'' Oliver cut in, ''No, I can never tell her. I love her, as a friend too. And even if we went out, we'd break up and it would never be the same. And I'd miss her friendship more than anything.'' He said, starting to cry again. Lilly, wanting to change the subject, asked, ''So when did you start liking Miley?'' Oliver took a deep breath and said, ''Well, it's a long story, but, I guess after I found out she was Hannah Montana,'' And you LOVED Hannah Montana'' Lilly interjected. ''I guess after I found out, I was confused, the girl I loved wasn't a real person, she was my best friend in a wig. And I knew, I thought I knew, I wasn't in love with Miley. I dated a few people, but nothing serious that lasted. When Miley went out with Jake I hated him. They were perfect together but Jake was always such a douche, I would have treated her way better than he did. And I'd always look for girls at Hannah concerts, but I kept looking at Miley, she was always the best. I was in denial for awhile but that's about when I realized.'' Lilly was taken aback, ''Oh Ollie, I never knew.''

After spilling all his deepest secrets, Oliver felt strangely calm. He and Lilly managed to talk about Christmas a bit. He showed off his new Guitar Hero game and Lilly explained what made her new skateboard the best. Oliver's mom came upstairs and asked Oliver to watch over Trent while she went out. Before Lilly left, she said, ''Oliver, this morning has been strange, but you'll get through it. You're secret is safe with me, but I will tell Miley I caught you jacking off, It'll keep her mind off, well, other things. But Ollie, Tell me anything, anything you need at all. We're BFFs, and that's what friends are for.'' Oliver gave her a big hug and said, ''this why we're friends, you know, I actually feel a bit better telling you that stuff.'' They said their goodbyes and Lilly began her walk home.

Chapter 2 is already written, but i'd like to see some reviews and maybe make some changes to it. Lokk for an update soon


	2. Chapter 2

Authors's Note:

Thanks for all the reviews! This story will go in a Moliver direction. Lilly starts to like Oliver but he's in love with Miley. I still don't own anything, but I do think those pictures of Miley and some guy are fake.

Lilly slowly walked home from Oliver's, the bounce gone from her step. She felt alone, not just because it was cold and windy, alone like Oliver must feel. She was one of the few who knew Miley was really teen-pop sensation Hannah Montana, Probably the only person who knew Jackson was gay, and now this. Good thing she knew how to keep a secret.

''I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, do what it takes till I touch the sky, gotta take a risk…..'' Miley picked up.

''Big news Miley, Big news!''

''You got that skateboard?!''

''Yeah, but that's not important right now.''

''What?! Who died?''

''Oliver, of embarrassment, when I walked in on him jacking off!''

''What! That must have been so nasty! I always knew he was a perve.''

''Yeah, but please don't tell anyone, but it was actually kinda, nice.''

''Nice! That's how you'd describe Oliver, loving himself. I never want to see that till I'm married, maybe not even then.''

''You don't get it, I don't either, but don't tell anybody, but it wasn't gross or anything. I maybe even kinda liked it.''

''Lilly, I care about you, so please tell me why, why in the world, would you like seeing your best guy friend play with himself? That's gross.

''Yeah I guess it is, but I never saw a guy naked before, and he was big, like really big.''

''Now you're freaking me out. But since you'll tell me all the nasty details anyway, tell me all about it. What did Oliver do? Did he freak?''

''Oh my God yeah. When I screamed and pretended to be all surprised, he jumped out of bed, giving me a full view of the goods if you know what I mean. Then he must have realized it and jumped under the covers and was all like, 'Oh my God, go away, God, ahhh!' But he eventually calmed down.''

''Wait, you said, 'acted surprised' so you weren't?''

''Well I was at first, but after I looked for awhile, wait that came out wrong, I only looked for a minute, 2 tops. But then I knew he would eventually catch me there so I pretended like I just walked in and screamed. He bought it, must have been too into himself to notice me.''

Miley, now more curious than anything else, asked Lilly for every last detail, Oliver's size, weather he shaved his pubes or not, what he was doing, why, how, was he looking at porn, (Lilly lied on that one) half an hour latter, the two hung up after a long conversation mostly about Oliver's private parts.

Miley felt dirty. Sure, she was curious about boys and their secrets, but at 16, she had never done anything more than kiss. Miley knew she was good looking and what guys thought about her. Hannah Montana even more so, she was every teenage boy's fantasy. Had Miley wanted to be more ''serious with boys'' this wouldn't be at all new or strange to her. But Miley prided herself on having strong morals and staying true to herself. Maybe that's why she felt so dirty. She didn't know what to picture or if her mental image of this morning's events was right, but she couldn't get the image out of her head. ''I remember Oliver the cute, floppy-haired innocent nerd from 7th grade. Of course he did that, all boys do, but thinking about Oliver doing it, ugh.'' I don't even wanna imagine it, so why the hell did I ask Lilly all those questions? It just made me feel dirty, and I'll probably never be able to look Oliver in the eyes again, now he's dirty too.''

Lilly spent the rest of the day surfing the web, chatting on AIM and wishing it was sunny so she could go to the beach. But all day she could not get the image of Oliver's naked body out of her head. His, rugged, flawless naked body. ''Eww, no, Lilly, get that out of your head. It was gross. Just forget about it.'' Not like it should matter to Lilly anyway, she had never been farther with a boy than some pretty intense making out. And she was a virgin, Oliver's 9 and a half inches would hurt. ''No Lilly, that's nasty. You will not lose you're virginity to Oliver, or anyone else, for a long time. You should be puking about now.'' Oliver called around dinner time, they talked mostly about Christmas, trying to forget what happened earlier. Lilly assured him everything was cool with Miley, that she was amused, and his secret was safe with her, Miley hadn't a clue.

Miley lay in bed that night still wondering about what Oliver looked like naked and trying to chase the dirty, disgusting thoughts out of her head, but more so, why did Lilly care so much. Sure Oliver was cute, but you don't think about your friends like that. It was unfortunate Lilly had to see that, but Oliver was their best friend, they'd forget about it. ''But what does Lilly care about Oliver's dick size? Did she like him? Or worse, does she like him now? Because of that?''

Oliver's thoughts were much the same. ''Lilly is my friend, we'll get over it.'' Now that someone else knew about his love for Miley, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He could breathe again. How he could ever get Miley to love him could wait until tomorrow. So tonight he made sure the door was locked, and then fired up his laptop and typed in: ''Hannah Montana Wardrobe Malfunction''


End file.
